Little Princess Diaries
by forgivennotforgotten
Summary: “Have you ever wondered how Mia’s whole obsession on Michael started?”


**~Little Princess' Diaries~**

By**: forgivennotforgotten**

"Have you ever wondered how Mia's whole obsession on Michael started?"

**September 15, Dinner – **_**Moscovitz Version**_

"Mom, Mia's sleeping over tomorrow." Says the little girl named Lilly.

"Mia? You mean, the big girl who asked you about how to add numbers? Definitely not the brightest 10-year old I've seen." Said Lilly's mother, Mrs. Moscovitz, as she dipped the last frozen cheese stick into the deep fryer.

"No mom, she's only 8, like me! And I really like her; she gives me sandwiches during break time." Little Lilly sat down on the counter.

"Oh. She seems like a really nice girl then." Mrs. Moscovitz declared. "What's her name again? Maya?"

"It's Mia, mom." Little Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"And when is she coming over?" the woman asked as she arranged the warm cheese sticks on a plate with tissue.

"Tomorww…" she mouthed 'tomorrow' as she sampled a cheese stick.

"Alright, then. Now, call your brother and father, supper is ready." She ordered, and the young Lilly carried on.

---

**September 15, Dinner – **_**Thermopolis Version**_

"Mommy, come over here and let's have dinner! Pizza's here!" said this curly brown-haired pale girl name Mia.

"Haha! Later, hun! Why don't you go over here and try this? It's called finger-painting, it's great!" said the crazy mom with messy primary colors all over her apron and hands.

"Really mom? Lemme try!" Mia said as she stumbled on the staircase leading to the basement, also known as 'the gallery'.

Mia takes a pail of blue paint, dips her hands into it and starts playing on a really big piece of paper. Her painting later resembles a very big and distorted whale. Then, Mia's mom, Mrs. Thermopolis accidentally shot a few drops of red paint on her painting. Mia looked at it and she got teary for it looked like a bloody whale.

"I like whales. But why do people hurt them, mommy?" asked the hurt little girl.

"I don't know, hun. It's in the nature of people, to abuse what they have." Mrs. Thermopolis replied.

"Well, someday, I would like to do something about that. Oh, and by the way, my best friend, Lilly, is inviting me to sleep-over tomorrow." Mia remembered.

"Really? Should I pack your things tonight?" offered Mrs. Thermopolis.

"Sure, thanks mommy. Isn't it nice to know that even a boring girl like me has a friend?" little Mia said with an encouraging smile.

"Now baby, what made you think of that?" said the irritated mother.

"I'm not the cutest girl in school, you know." Said little Mia, looking at her mother with a grin.

Her mother burst into laughter! "That's your problem? That you're not the cutest girl in school? Of course you are! You are _very_ cute!"

This made little Mia smile.

"And you know what, you can start being cute tomorrow in your sleep over. I know this really great and comfortable shirt that would go perfectly with your favorite jeans! Do you remember that yellow thin-strapped tank your grandmother gave you on your birthday?" her mother said with a smile.

"Uh-huh! So, am I going to wear that tomorrow?" little Mia asked.

"Of course! It will make a good impression on Lilly's family, too." Mrs. Thermopolis answered. "But now, let's clean up and eat that pizza before it gets stale." She said as she started picking up some pails of paint.

---

**September 16, Moscovitz' Place**

*ding* … *dong*

The door clicked and Lilly answered the door. "Hello Mia! Hi Mrs. Thermopolis!"

"Hello, you must be Lilly." Mrs. Thermopolis said. "May we come in?"

"Of course! Please come in!" said little Lilly.

Mia, the beautiful little girl in pigtails, went running in, obviously excited about her first sleep-over. "Weeeeee…."

Then, Mrs. Moscovitz arrived from upstairs. "Oh! Hello there! You must be Mia's mother."

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Thermopolis answered and gave her a hug. "Thanks a lot for inviting Mia. She's very enthusiastic about this."

"Oh, no biggie. It was all Lilly's idea. She always thinks of such amazing things." Boasted the proud mother.

"Well, I have to run off now. I have a meeting with the grocer. Bye Mia!" said Mrs. Thermopolis as she gave Mia a big kiss and she went out of the house.

A few minutes later, they heard a few moans from Lilly's brother's room. Mrs. Thermopolis rushed to his room and found out that he had a fever.

"Oh my! I'm going to inform your father. Lilly, get your brother a cold glass of water. And Mia, if you don't mind, please take his temperature." Ordered the confused mother who handed Mia a thermometer.

Lilly walked off as Mrs. Moscovitz called Mr. Moscovitz through her cellular phone. Mia, on the other hand, was left with Lilly's brother, Michael, in the room.

Mia was wondering how a thermometer works until she noticed Michael starting to remove his shirt.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Mia shrieked. "Please, don't! I'm too young!!!"

"Haha," Michael smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I feel hot, so I guess it's best if I remove my shirt."

Mia, feeling relieved, walked up to him and …. Stopped. _How am I supposed to place this under his arm without touching his wonderful chest? _

"Come on. What's the matter?" he said.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." Little Mia said as she walked up to him once more.

She was already by his bed, so near to him. She could smell him. And Michael had this really great smell, of cologne, or soap, perhaps. So, Mia gently held his warm arm, placed the thermometer, and took a step back when suddenly; she tripped, fell down head first, and knocked down Michael's table!

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oopsie! Sorry about that." Mia said as she stood up, regained her balance and picked up some of the notebooks that fell. She noticed quite a big number of notebooks on his table. "You like writing?"

"Oh, no. I only use those for when I need to write down some computer codes. I'm thinking of making a website, you know." He said.

"Oh, really? Good luck with that, okay?" Mia said, very amazed at Michael's ability to make a website.

"Do you want one?" said Michael.

"Want one what?" Mia asked.

"Want a notebook. I think I bought one, too many." He replied.

"Oh, sure!" Mia said.

Michael, trying to stand up, held onto Mia's shoulders for support and little Mia could just feel herself melting with happiness.

"Is this one okay?" said Michael as he handed Mia a blue one.

"Yeah, this one's great." Replied little Mia.

And Michael sat down on the bed.

"I'll take your temperature now, okay?" said Mia, remembering why she was alone with Michael in his room in the first place.

"Okay." He said.

As Mia was reading the thermometer, Michael said, "So, what are you going to do with your new notebook?"

"I don't know. I'll probably write some stuff in it when I feel like writing." Mia replied.

"So, like a journal?" Michael asked.

"No, not a journal. A journal sounds so professional. Something more like…. A diary." Mia answered.

"Oh, so like, Mia's Diary?" Michael laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Mia with a smile. "I like that sound of _that_."

Just, then, Lilly barged in with a really tall glass of water.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry if I took so long. I couldn't reach the glass in the top shelf so I had to wait for mommy to finish." She said as she gave Michael the glass.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, come on Mia! Let's start watching movies." Lilly encouraged and she held Mia's hand and started walking out.

Mia took a last look at Michael and smiled. He was already asleep.

But she didn't mind, there was a lot more time for her to see Michael, half naked with that great smell of his that she was addicted to.

And Michael? He wasn't asleep at all that time. He was thinking. And he thought that he should name his website_ Creakhead _in gratitude of the really beautiful 8-year old girl who almost cracked her head while taking his temperature.

And Lilly? She couldn't figure out why suddenly, Mia was so happy and why his brother didn't mind his fever anymore.

Puppy Love? Or Young Love?

You decide.

---

It's done! I actually finished it in one-shot. Nice! So, did you like it? **REVIEW**. =)

Thanks soooo much for reading.^^


End file.
